


Brooding

by Novaline



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Brooding, M/M, POV Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaline/pseuds/Novaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> Spike doesn't live with Xander, he lives on his own.

I've been pacing my crypt for hours, brooding; no thinking, something isn't right. Why is it bothering me so much what this… this human said to me? Well, not directly to me, overheard him talking to himself.

 

Not like it’s a big deal anyway. Not one of his so called friends listen to him when he says something, so why should I? Well, could be because lately we've kind of become friends. So why did he have to say that and ruin everything. No time to think about that. Need to go to the Scooby meeting and learn about this week’s nasty.

 

~*~

 

No, wait. Now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense. It explains his behavior lately at the Scooby meetings. Can it be the wolf? Nah, he’s not into men, besides he’s with Red. Can’t be Giles, because he’s like a father to the boy. Then it has to be my Sire, there isn’t anybody else. But the looks that he gets are of pure hatred. Then who is it? And would somebody open the bloody door. I’m trying to be civil here.

 

~*~

 

He said he loves someone, a guy someone, and that someone has to be here, because it’s only in the current company that he acts weird. But I've already excluded every possible guy in here.

 

Oh, how could I forget, I’m a guy too. I’m the Big Bad, a very manly man. But it can’t be me, can it? He would never think of me like that. Sure, I've come to like the boy, we’re even friends, though I wouldn't mind being more. You can’t deny it, he’s a nummy treat. Even the poofter thinks so, though he wouldn't admit it.

 

So, there is only one way to find out if it’s me or not. And how convenient, he just went into the kitchen, better follow him. Oh, look, the perfect position, he has his back against the counter and eyes closed. It’s time to make a move.

 

I position myself up close with my hands on either side of him, ha, no escape possible. He looks at me and if the smell is any indicator, I’m on the right track here. Mm hm, “you smell delicious” I say as I lean in and kiss him very lightly, don’t want to scare him.

 

I feel him responding to the kiss, so I take this as a hint to move things along. Before I know it he has his arms around my shoulders and holds on tight like he’s afraid I’m gonna stop. Silly boy, I’ll never stop.

 

~ The End ~

 


End file.
